1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and particularly, to a method for providing a user interface based on multiple displays and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
The conventional mobile terminal is being evolved to have various designs so as to provide a new and interesting user interface (UI) or user experience (UX). Especially, a mobile terminal having a transparent display thereon is being presented on the market.
A transparent screen is a display apparatus which is in a transparent state like a glass at ordinary time, and capable of visually displaying a graphic object by using a transparent electronic device. A transparent thin film transistor (TTFT) is a representative example of the transparent electronic device, which is applied to a driving circuit such as a transparent display, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, and a flexible display.
The conventional mobile terminal having a transparent display thereon has attracted users' interests due to upgraded designs. However, the conventional art has not proposed a concrete method for providing a more convenient and exciting UI or UX to a user by using characteristics of the transparent display.